Iria's Nightmare
by Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: [Discontinued for a while] Quatre's cousin Iria visits, but why does Trowa not want to see her? When a misson goes wrong, will it solve anything? Or will it just lead to more pain. Chapter 5 up!
1. Part 1

Title: Iria's Nightmare

Pairing: 1x2, 3x4

Warning: yaoi, shonen-ai, songfic, Trowa torture, mention of blood a lot, violence, action

Disclaimers: I don't own, so don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well-damn whether you like it or not.

Songfic Song: 'Go With The Flow' by Queens of the Stone Age

**Iria's Nightmare**

**Part 1**

Trowa stood in the main foyer, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. _His usual stance._  As students move through the hallway to get to their next training class, some give Trowa peculiar looks as to why he's just standing there. But of course, Trowa ignores them as he's been doing for the past week since he's been there,

//_I wonder what's holding him. // Trowa thought to himself. He was waiting for Quatre to return from his dorm, having left a book there for his next class. He was starting to wonder what was taking him so long.  Just then, the Sandrock Pilot walked up to him. Trowa opened his eyes and snapped out of his thought. As they both began to make their way down the hallway, Trowa sneaks a glimpse at the Arabian Pilot. _

Trowa could tell that something was bothering Quatre, so he gave him a puzzling look. Quatre sensed that he was being watched, but only gave him a quick glance to avoid looking into the Latin Pilot's eyes. Trowa let out a sigh.

In order to break the silence, Quatre decided to start a conversation that is if he could. Quatre knew that Trowa wasn't the socializing type. "Trowa . . ."

"Hn . . .?" Trowa sighed in respond, "What is it Quatre?"

"I'm sorry I took so long…I …I got a phone call."

"From who?"

"My sister . . . Iria . . ."

Quatre fell silent as Trowa's mood changed and his eyes turned slightly cold.

"What'd she call for?"

"Well . . ." Quatre fell silent once again.

"What is it?"

"Well . . .She said that she hasn't seen me in a long time so…so she's coming over here and is taking the position of the school nurse so she can be near me more often. . . ."

Trowa felt slightly annoyed "What?"

"I…I tried to tell her not to come because we were on a mission, but she insisted and said she wouldn't get in the way. I'm sorry Trowa, but she wouldn't listen."

"Hnn . . . I know it isn't your fault, Quatre."

"I'm still sorry! . . . um . . . I know you don't like it when she teases you about you having amnesia earlier during the war."

You see ever since Trowa recovered from amnesia previously in the war, Iria has been taunting him endlessly about it. She's been teasing him and has called him names like 'Amnesia Boy'. 

Trowa knew that it wasn't Quatre's fault, what's more; Quatre had shown him what true happiness was. He had given him a reason to live until the very end of the war.

Trowa sensed Quatre's uneasiness and tried to think of something reassuring to say.

"It's okay Quatre.  I'm not upset about it; I just don't want to botch our mission."

Quatre could tell that Trowa wasn't being completely truthful. His ability to sense others emotions told him this. Even though Quatre trusted Trowa and the rest of the Gundam Pilots with his life, he still hadn't told them about his special gift. The only ones who knew about his ability were his family and Professor H.  

Quatre looked Trowa in the eye. He hated when Trowa got sad. For some reason, every time Trowa felt sad or depressed, Quatre would feel it in his heart. He couldn't stand to see him suffer. Quatre felt as if there was a connection between them. Could he be attracted to Trowa? _//Heero and Duo have been together for about a month now. Would it be wrong if Trowa and I got together as well? //_

Trowa was beginning to feel uncomfortable with Quatre just staring at him like this. "anou… Quatre, Daijoubu ka?"

"Oh...anou, hai." Quatre hadn't realized that he'd been staring at the Heavyarms pilot for so long. He was about to ask Trowa something when the bell rang. "Well I'll see you in the cafeteria." Trowa nodded as they split in the hall to go to their classes.

***

In the cafeteria, everyone was chatting and socializing with one another being that it was only the second week of school. Trowa and Quatre were sitting at a corner table eating mutely.  

Some people tried to get to be on familiar terms with the two, but to no a fail. They wouldn't converse to anyone. Quatre felt badly for doing this to his fellow students, but he knew that there was good reason for it. Plus, they wouldn't be there long anyway to get to know anyone.

Trowa felt a need to start a discussion he whispered, "Well, I guess I better enjoy the peace while it lasts."

"Yea. Hey, did Heero send you any information about or upcoming mission?"

"No. I haven't received any mail from him since this morning. Even though it would help if he did."

"Well, you know how he is. He and Duo are probably having some free time together or something."

Feeling a need to change the subject, "Hey, we have to finish reloading or Gundams before the others arrive and this seems like a good time to do it since we don't have anymore classes"

"Yeah, okay." They both got up and left the cafeteria.

***

When they reached the current safehouse where their Gundams were kept, the two pilots got right to work.  Quatre was reloading the explosives, while Trowa was hacking into OZ's largest data base to see what they were up to. Suddenly, something new popped up on the screen. Trowa read the file carefully and was in a state of shock. "What the…?" Quatre looked up from his work as a response to the sudden outburst. "What's wrong?"

"OZ is planning on attacking the school."

"What?!? Why?"

"They consider the school a threat because the students here are learning mobile suit combat and leadership.  But why would they do that? I mean, what would you expect from a military school?"

"Hmm…I guess it because they want to delete any possible threat that will harm the Romerfeller Foundation. But still, this school is no threat to them, so why would they attack?"

"No idea, but we have to stop them. They are planning to attack the school at 021 hours."

"Convenient, they're planning to assail after curfew so they won't be noticed. Everyone will be in their dorms by that time. I'm almost done reloading the explosives, so we'll be prepared for when they attack."

"Looks like we have our own mission to take accountability for now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. If this school is destroyed before we even get to accomplish our approaching mission, then we'll have to find a whole new school to attend in order to finish the job."

"So we mustn't have any casualties during this mission. It wouldn't be rational. We must not give OZ a reason to attack the school."

"Right." Quatre and Trowa finished their preparations in the next few hours and by 019 hundred hours they were in the woods near the school waiting for the enemy. "Hey Quatre, have you picked up any mobile suits on your sensors?"

"No, not yet, you?"

"Well, I picked up a couple of Leo's about 40 miles from here."

"Are they OZ troops?"

"It's hard to tell.  They may be heading towards the school, but if they were, they're taking a round-about-root just to get here."

"I'm guessing that they're trying not to get noticed."

About 30 minutes later the OZ troops had reached the school and were ready to attack. "Quatre, I've picked up four Aries, eight Leo's and four Taurus. I'll take the ones on the far left and you take the right." Quatre nodded and turned his open communication screen off. The Arabian took out his swords and began destroying OZ's Leo's. 

Meanwhile, Trowa was destroying OZ's Aries and some Taurus'. He shot down two of them, but one came from behind and shot at his right leg. Trowa was now at a disadvantage and was in no position to attack.  His right leg was now immobile. "Hey Trowa, can you hear me?" Trowa heard Quatre's voice over the open communication line.

"Yeah, but my right leg is immobile.  I can't move."

"Can you still fight?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll attract the Aries and you attack the remaining Leo's."

Before Trowa could respond, Quatre had turned off the communication line between the two. _//Why is he doing this?  He's a kind person and is very strong during serious situations.  You can see it in his eyes. Those beautiful sapphire eyes… // _

Trowa destroyed the last remaining Leo and his eyes widened. _//Am I attracted to Quatre? // A tiny trickle of blood slid down the Latin Pilots face. Falling until it approached his chin and fell onto his jeans.  Trowa didn't notice that he had a wound on his forehead that was bleeding rapidly.  At that moment Quatre opened his communication line. "Hey, Trowa you okay?"_

"Yeah, let's go."

"Trowa you're bleeding." The Arabian said in concern. "I'll patch it up for you when we get back."

All the Latin Pilot could do was nod.  He had never thought of Quatre in that way.  At least he thought.  Trowa and Quatre usually ended pairing up during missions.  He enjoyed his company. 

Trowa was now beginning to realize that he had feelings for the young blond.  He had feelings for him ever since they first met.  Now Trowa was beginning to wonder if Quatre felt the same way.  The two pilots took off towards their current safehouse to drop off their Gundams.

"Man OZ put up a good fight." The Arabian Pilot jumped out of his Gundam.

The Latin pilot jumped out as well. "Well at last the school didn't notice what was happening."

"But they will notice the debris in the backyard of the school."

"Yeah, but that doesn't concern us."

Trowa nodded and followed Quatre's lead out of the hanger.

***

When they arrived at the school, the two Gundam Pilots had to sneak in, in order to be unnoticed.  It was after curfew.  When they reached their dorm, they slowly opened the door in order not to make a sound.  

Trowa sat on his bed while Quatre took out the first aid kit to bandage up his comrade's wound.  Quatre waited for permission to start.  Trowa gave a quick nod and let the Quatre clean his wound.  The bandaging was a slow process because the cut was on Trowa's forehead.  Because of this Quatre was also being very gentle with his patient, since the cut was near Trowa's temple. _// I wonder were Quatre comes from. //_ Trowa thought to himself. _// He battles so hard and yet seems to be so gentle. //_ "I wonder how he feels when he fights." Trowa said his thought aloud and Quatre looked up from his work as response to the remark.

"Huh? What was that, Trowa?" Quatre asked this with a little curiosity in his voice.

Trowa didn't mean to say his thoughts aloud, but since Quatre heard anyway, there was no use at trying to change the subject. "Quatre, how do you feel when you fight?"

"Anou…well… Personally, I'm not the fighting type. I hate fighting and destroying other people."

"Then, why is it you fight?"

Quatre stopped what he was doing and sat down with a very serious look on his face.  "The colonies killed my father and I'm still mad for them for doing so.  And as you know, back then I wanted to pay them back for what they had done."  

Quatre took a moment to bring the pieces from his memory back together.  "But even so, the colonies cannot be sacrificed.  I fight for the colonies and for the peace that can be attained in the future between the colonies and the Earth.  I came from a family who totally supported the rights of pacifism.  My father had always taught me that fighting is never the answer in any situation in peace or in war.  But when Professor H offered me a chance to fight for the colonies, I couldn't refuse.  I finally realized that some battles must be fought . . . that sometimes there must be a winner and a loser after a battle.  Some battles are worth fighting no matter what the cost. I went through many harsh and severe combat training and have disinherited myself to come to the Earth and fight."  

Quatre felt his eyes start to burn and a small tear fell from his eye.  "When I finally saw my father for the first time since I had left on my Gundam to fight on Earth…he was disappointed that I had disobeyed him and left to go fight.  He said that murder weapons and tools for massacre aren't needed to attain peace.  I myself knew that he was right, but in this war, there is no choice but to fight.  This war won't end until there is a final victor.  Before he died, he had asked me to promise him that I would never fight in a mobile suit again, but I never answered and never had the chance to because he was destroyed right before my eyes soon afterward…"

Quatre wiped away the tears that had fallen down his face, but more tears kept coming and he could hold them back no longer.  So he just let them fall and sat on Trowa's bed staring at the air space in front of him.  Now Trowa felt awful for asking the question. He hated when the Arabian pilot was dismal.  Trowa felt as if he were the reason for Quatre's suffering.  Trowa moved a little closer to Quatre and allowed him to lay his head on is thigh. "I'm sorry." Trowa whispered in Quatre's ear.  After a moment, Trowa wasn't expecting a reply and was about to get up, but then Quatre answered. "Don't be… It's not your fault. You didn't know."

Trowa stroked Quatre's soft blonde hair. "I shouldn't have asked. It was none of my business."

Quatre looked up, "It's okay… I would have had to tell somebody this anyway." Quatre laid his head back down.

Trowa felt comfortable with the Arabian Pilot laying on him.  Trowa could feel the warmth from Quatre's cheek.  He stared at him for a while. _// He's so beautiful…Just like an angel… // by that moment, a flash of pain came from his cut on his forehead. _

Trowa accidentally let a grunt of pain escape from his lips.  Quatre looked up. "Oh, let me finish that for you"

"No it's okay, I can do the rest."

"Okay…" Quatre laid his head back done and closed his eyes.  He felt comfortable with Trowa around and Quatre was beginning to understand that he really did like the Latin Pilot.  It was about 15 minutes later when Quatre had fallen asleep.  Trowa had just about finished his bandaging and was about to go to sleep as well.  But Trowa didn't want to disturb the Arabian pilot from his slumber so he sat there and leaned against the headboard of the bed to try and get some sleep himself.

***

So how was it? Please review and tell me what you think please? R&R peeps!!! Ja ne! Let me know if you want me to continue and write more!

Forever alone . . .

Forever unaided . . .

-Solo


	2. Part 2

Title: Iria's Nightmare

Disclaimers: I don't own, so don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well-damn whether you like it or not.

Song: 'Go With the Flow' by Queens of the Stone Age

***

**Part 2**

The next morning the two pilots had woken up in the same positions that they were before they had fallen asleep.  Quatre was the first to wake up and was surprised that he had gotten up on time for school.  Quatre slowly got up and stretched. _// the others will be here today. //_ Quatre thought to himself. _//Iria doesn't come until tomorrow and at least Trowa has one more day until she comes.  Maybe I ought to talk to her about this. //_ Quatre got up to use the bathroom and then came back into the room to wake up Trowa.  When 

Quatre leaned to try to wake him up, but he stopped. _// He's so beautiful… // He thought to himself. __// I wish I knew how he felt so I can at least know if he has the slightest bit of interest in me… // Quatre shook Trowa a little and whispered into his ear, "Wake up Trowa…" Trowa slowly opened his eyes to see Quatre in front of him.  He stared at Quatre for a moment and Quatre did the same to Trowa.  They stared into each others eyes. _

A moment later they both broke apart from their gaze and Quatre slightly blushed. "Umm… It's almost 9:00 so better hurry if we don't want to be late. The others will be here today." Quatre offered Trowa a hand.  Trowa nodded and accepted the offer.  By 10:00 they were both ready to go down to the cafeteria for a quick breakfast before classes started.

At the cafeteria the two pilots saw Heero, Duo, and Wufei being showed around the cafeteria by one of the office members.  The three caught a sight of Trowa and Quatre and made their way near the two.  The office member left the five to themselves. "Hey, Quatre! How yah been?" 

"Fine." The blonde answered with a smile. "So did your mission go well?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, Pretty much." At that moment, most of the students were baffled to see them actually speaking.  There were murmurs all around the school.  Most of them were questions like, 'How do they know each other?', 'They actually speak?' and 'I wonder what they talk about?' 

Duo who, as always, was open, talked to the other students attracted a lot of attention. Some of his class friends would ask him these questions and he'd usually shrug them off or tell them to stay out of their business.

It was in their gym class when something finally went wrong. All five of the pilots had this class together. As they all entered the boy's locker room, of course they reputedly stopped talking. Some of their male classmates that knew Duo was standing there staring at them. "What do you want?" Heero asked coldly.

"So, they finally speak." The leader of the group said out loud. 

Duo looked at his lover, then their classmates, "What the hell do you want?" 

"Whoa, feisty are we?" said another one. He advanced on them with his fist raised.

They five g-boys looked at each other and nodded and got into battle stance.

"Oh, no! What are you going to do now? Kill me with your immobility?! You guys are so fucking stuck up!" another guy yelled.

"Well, looks like Joe actually learned a new word . . ." Heero said coldly. Joe growled feircedly.

"Listen Joe, you have no idea who you're messing with! Just back off!" Duo shouted. 

Joe looked at him smugly, "So Maxwell, you're taking their side I see. Well, looks like we'll have to teach you guys a lesson."

"Actually, I think it will be the other way around." Heero replied coldly.

Without preface, Joe charged at him full speed, aiming his flying fists at Heero. Heero tilted his head and easily stepped out of the way. Joe stumbled right past him and into the arms of his classmates. Duo watched him turn around in fury and raised an eyebrow at him, nodding to his friends who had just caught him. Turning redder, if possible, he charged again. Then all hell broke lose. It was six against five fight, but the G-boys still had the upper hand. 

Wufei was fighting Joe at the time when all of a sudden, grunting in surprise, Joe's fist connected with his ribs. In the back of his head, he chuckled, noting that Joe's punch was a bit on the puny side. 

Trowa was fighting another one of the boys and punched his cheekbone and kicked out the legs of whoever was behind him.   
Joe was apparently back in the game. He spit on the ground, wiped his bloody mouth, watching Duo with his beady eyes.   
  
Quatre got hit a couple of times, bit it's nothing that he couldn't handle. As a guy tried to tackle him from the side, he dropped kick and tripped up the guy he was up at the time and punch the one coming near him.

Soon, all of the guys were down and the g-boys got up and just walked to their lockers as if nothing ever happened. It seems that attract quite a crowd, which of course they ignored. All of them were wide eyed with awe at what they had just seen. The quietest people in the whole school had just knocked out all of the school agitators!

Trowa looked at his comrades, "You know we're creating quite a reputation." They rest of them silentlynodded in agreement.

*******

  
That evening when everyone met for a meeting at Quatre and Trowa's dorm, Quatre told the others about their battle and how OZ tried to attack the school.  Trowa wasn't there at the time since he had volunteered to go get lunch for the group. "So that's why all that debris was on the back lawn when we had the tour" said Duo making a joke out of it.

"Well, at least Oz didn't destroy the school." Heero spoke finally. "Did you get noticed by anyone?"

"No." replied Quatre "But Trowa got a cut on his head.  It was really close to his temple, but he's okay.  So that was the only down side of our mission."

Heero nodded in reply.  Seeing no need to push the subject any further, he started up the computer.

"Heero, is there any news about our next mission?" Wufei lifted his as he shifted from his leaning place against the wall.

"No, not yet.  But there will be news by tomorrow night."

Quatre sat down silently as Trowa entered the room with 5 brown lunch bags.  Duo leaped off of the bed he was sitting. "Finally!!"

Duo came towards Trowa and grabbed a bag.  Quatre couldn't help but laugh. "Duo, you're hopeless." Duo turned to face the blonde. "Hey you gotta eat when you gotta eat." Heero let a small smile creep across his face. _// that's the Duo I know so well. //_ The Japanese pilot thought to himself, as he got up to get a lunch bag as well.  

Everyone else got their lunches and ate.  And of course, Duo finished first.  Just then there was a knock on the door.  Quatre went to answer it and immediately stepped outside. Everyone was confused at why Quatre just didn't let them in.  Then seeing that Trowa was undisturbed by this everyone turned their glances towards the unibanged pilot.  Trowa explained to the group of suspicious boys the situation at hand.

Wufei and Heero were annoyed and Duo was silent thinking of how to comfort Trowa for the time of Quatre's sisters' stay.  He knew that Iria and Trowa didn't get along so well.  Quatre and Iria came into the dorm at last and everyone looked at the two. Quatre, who was one shade lighter than usual, realized that Trowa must have told them that his sister was here.  Iria looked around. "Hi, everyone." 

Duo looked up and forced himself to smile. "Hi…"

_//They're exactly the same…silent as usual. //_ Iria thought to her self. _//Maybe I can at least get someone to talk. //_

Heero closed his laptop and got up to leave with Duo soon to follow. "Nice seeing you again" Duo said with a weak smile.  The door silently closed behind them. 

Trowa was thinking about leaving himself when Iria finally spoke. "Amnesia Boy how's your head feel?" He didn't reply. "I'm guessing you're not feeling so good since you got that bandage on your head." 

Quatre felt awful.  He felt the pain and anger rising in Trowa's heart.  He couldn't stand to see or feel Trowa suffer any longer.  At that moment Wufei left the room. "So Trowa, what did happen to your head?" Iria asked.  Trowa glared at Iria without so much as a flinch showing pure hate in his eyes.  Deep down he was feeling anger and pain.  Quatre couldn't take the pain any longer. "Umm, Iria, why don't you go down to the lunch room and get yourself something to eat?" Iria nodded in response and smiled back at the two as she left the room.  

Quatre turned to Trowa who was still sitting on the bed.  Sadness was in the Latin's eyes.  Quatre sat next to Trowa and gave him a reassuring hug.  Trowa somewhat surprised by the sudden hug just stared into the blonde pilots eyes.  Trowa felt all his troubles melt away.  He felt very comfortable during this present state with Quatre's arms wrapped around him.

"Sorry." Quatre whispered softly.

"Its okay." said Trowa.

Quatre looked up at Trowa, eyes beginning to blur. "No it's not.  You're still in pain."

Quatre gasped, knowing that he had said the wrong thing.  Trowa looked at him in surprise.  Quatre loosened his grip on the Heavyarms pilot and sat up not daring to look into the other's eyes. "How'd you know?" Trowa asked with suspicion.  

Quatre was silent for a moment, thinking of how he could tell Trowa about his ability. // If I tell him about my powers, will he consider me a freak? Will I no longer be able to stay close to him? I want to tell him how I feel, but I don't know how he'll react. This friendship is all have that involves him right now. // Quatre sighed and decided to tell Trowa about his gift. If their friendship ended, he promised himself that he'd have no regrets. 

"I have had a special gift ever since I was born…" Quatre began.  Trowa looked at Quatre with interest into what the young blonde had to say.  Quatre continued. "I can sense others emotion…I've been able to do this for as long as I can remember. You're the only person besides Professor H and my family to know about this, so please don't tell the others…" 

Trowa looked at Quatre in amazement.  Quatre looked into Trowa's eyes for some type of response from fear that their friendship would end.  But Quatre was surprised to see Trowa smile. 

"I won't tell anyone." Trowa said and Quatre's hug. Quatre was slightly relieved and returned the embrace. The two at there like that for a long time and never wanted to break apart. Quatre still didn't know if Trowa had feelings for him, but at least he knew he cared for him as so did Trowa. The two separated and got ready for bed since it was already 9:00. It was the first time they've actually gone to sleep that early on a Friday night.

Quatre got into his bed and Trowa got into his.  The two's eyes never left from contact.  Neither of them had a problem with this and it seemed that the other new what the other was thinking.  They both seemed to realize that they both had feelings for each other.  Soon the two fell asleep dreaming of the new possibilities of tomorrow.

***

Heero and Duo were in their dorms.  Heero, as usual, was typing on his laptop. Duo was lying down on his bed listening to one of his favorite rock groups, Disturbed, while reading a magazine.  Duo looked up from the magazine towards his lover.  // Heero looks normal, but I know he's mad about Iria coming.  // 

Duo knew Heero too well to know when the Japanese pilot was faking.  Duo decided to get Heero's attention, so he took off his head phones and yawned.  Heero looked from his laptop. He knew that Duo never, and I mean NEVER fell asleep on a Friday night this early, and a little bit of concern was rising inside of him. "It's only 9:26. What's wrong?" 

"Ohm …nothing just thinking."

Heero looked back at his computer and then closed the top. He got up and Put the laptop under his bed and sat beside Duo. He took gently took the head phones from around Duo's neck and placed it onto his own ears. 

A minute or two later he took the headphones off.  He looked at the braided boy with a critical eyebrow. "You are totally obsessed with this song aren't you?"  Heero said joking around.  

It was unusual to see Heero joking around.  Only when he was alone with Duo, did he show his true emotions.  Duo tried to look angry, but couldn't keep the little smirk from creeping across his face. "Well excuse me for liking a song. I like the song 'With Arms Wide Open'." Heero smiled. "Sorry." He said playing along. "Now get ready for bed. For once, you will go to bed early on a Friday night. You haven't had sleep for two days." Heero said this with a hint of hysteria in his vice. "Yes Mother Dearest" said Duo as Heero got up and went to his own bed and shed his clothes. 

Duo did the same and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Heero looked at his lover from his bed waiting for Duo to finish in the bathroom. Heero looked away for a moment. _// I think I know why Duo likes that song. I guess it must bring back good memories from his childhood with Father Maxwell at L2. //_ Heero thought to himself.  Duo finished in the bathroom and Heero entered afterward.

When Heero returned from the bathroom, he found his beloved baka already in bed.  _//See, I knew that baka was tired. //_ Heero walked over to the bed and got in as well.  Heero never used his bed anymore. He stared at his lover for a while until unconsciousness overtook him.

***

Enjoy??? I hope you did. Well, anyway, you know what I always say! Review and Ja ne! ^_^

Forever alone . . .

Forever unaided . . .

-Solo


	3. Part 3

Title: Iria's Nightmare

Disclaimers: I don't own, so don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well-damn whether you like it or not.

Song: 'Go With the Flow' by Queens of the Stone Age

*******

**Part 3**

Heero and Duo woke up the next morning wrapped in each others arms. Duo was the first to wake up. He let out a small yawn and opened his eyes to see his lover lying right next to him. //He's so cute when he's asleep.// Duo thought to himself. //He may appear to could on the outside, but I know him and he's not exactly how he appears to be. // Duo looked at the clock on the wall. //Man it's already 7:20. I better wake up Heero so we both won't be late for class.  // Duo nudged Heero. Heero slowly opened his eyes. They stared at each other with smiles on their faces. 

Duo felt so comfortable that he felt like dozing off again. He was about to close his eyes when he felt Heero's lips gently kiss his. Duo opened his eyes. "Come on. We don't want to be late." Heero said to him and got up. Duo let out a big yawn, stretched and got up as well. //Man, school stinks. // Duo thought to himself. 

***

It was Saturday, so each of the pilots only had one weekend class. When that was over Duo went to his room and started watching his favorite rock music videos.

About 20 minutes after Duo had bean to watch TV, Iria came in looking for Quatre. "No I haven't seen em'" Duo answered simply. "Oh" she said in reply. She sat down on the bed and looked at what the braided boy was watching. "Hey what're you watching?"

"Nothing much, just rock videos." Duo replied.

"Oh, um what's this one called?"

"The song's called 'Show Me How to Live' by Audioslave It's really good. You should watch it sometime." Duo smiled at her.

"Okay" Iria answered still looking at the video with a lot of interest.

Suddenly, Duo got up and walked over to his nightstand. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out his CD case. He came back over to where he was sitting and began to skim through his case. When he finally found what he was looking for, he gave the CD to Iria. Iria took the CD and looked at it for a moment. It said 'Queens of the Stone Age' as the band name. 

Duo smiled. "If you like rock music, this is a good starting band since you're a girl and all. You should start out with something slow. A lot of good songs are on there. You can borrow it if you want. Hope you enjoy it." Iria looked up at him. "Thanks Duo" Iria got up and left, closing the door silently behind her. She went to her office and began to listen to the CD Duo had lend her.

******

That evening, Heero had finally received the data on their mission. They all met in Heero and Duo's dorm. Everyone was around the computer screen, while listening to Heero's explanation. "We are to sneak into the base and hack in to the main control system located in the left quadrant of the base. The base has all the information on us Gundam pilots and has more information that is used to give OZ and the Romerfeller Foundation an advantage in battle. We are to destroy the data and get out. If we can't destroy the data, then we destroy the base. Any questions?' Quatre and Wufei had a question, but that was about it.

"Okay, everyone get ready. We leave in one hour. Trowa, Duo, prepare your Gundams. You two will be our back up when the rest of us enter the base. If we give the signal that we didn't destroy the data, give us exactly 20 minutes to get out. Then destroy the base. Got it?" Heero said seriously. Everyone nodded. 

Heero closed his laptop and everyone got up to leave the room. Meanwhile, Iria was driving in her car driving to the drug store to get a few things. Along the way, she passes the base that the Gundam pilots planned to attack. She's completely hooked on that CD that Duo let her borrow. Her favorite song so far was 'Go With the Flow' which she constantly listened to. She memorized the words already and was singing along with the song. It kind of reminded her of how her life was, stuck inside of her fathers Winner resource satellites. She was hardly ever allowed to leave the premises. She could never really go with the flow. . .  

***

At the base, Heero and Quatre were in a small room destroying the Gundam data. Wufei was standing guard keeping an eye out for OZ soldiers. "Quatre, have you destroyed the data on the space battles recorded from Wing Zero?" Heero asked as he deleted the last bit of information left on the main system. "Yes, and I'm just about done here, just give me a minute."  Heero nodded and went to go stand guard with Wufei. 

About a moment later, Quatre came out and replied to his comrades that he was done. Heero then contacted Trowa and Duo and informed them that they destroyed the data and are coming out.

"Did ya hear that?" Duo asked Trowa as he looked at him through his vidscreen.

"Yeah, so I guess we wait for them. Oh, and we have company." Trowa replied.

"Huh…?" Duo stopped and looked at his monitors. "Yeah, I guess your right."

"Well I guess we better get to work then." 

And with that, the two Gundam pilots started destroying the large amount of Mobile Dolls sent to the base by OZ.  //Man, OZ must have had some valuable information there to send this many Dolls to one base. // Duo thought to himself. //Well whatever, they're about to meet their end anyway. The God of Death is here.// 

Back at the base, the three pilots were near the exit, shooting OZ soldiers along the way. As they reached the exit, they heard mobile suit gun fire and were in shock to see all the Mobile Dolls that OZ sent to the base. Heero contacted Duo. "Duo, mirage and fall back and head towards the safe house and we'll meet you there. We'll be able to escape since OZ hasn't set a human form as a target. Trowa, head towards the safehouse as well and escape at your own digression." "Roger" Duo said and left the base. He figured that Trowa would be alright on his own. 

Trowa was about to leave when more Mobile Dolls came and soon he was surrounded by them. He fought them back, but more just kept coming. About fifteen minutes passed and Trowa was already panting. 

Meanwhile, the other Gundam pilots were starting to wonder what was taking Trowa so long. Duo contacted Trowa. "Yo, Trowa, what's holding yah?" Trowa grunted, "More Mobile Dolls came and they've sent more backup." "Can you handle it, or do you need support?" Duo asked in concern. "I'm okay."

He was about to attack again when all the Dolls got into a formation and started attacking all at once. Heavyarms fell to the ground. "TROWA!!" Duo called out to the Latin pilot through the vidscreen. Soon the screen was completely covered in blood. "Damn, someone must be giving the Mobile Dolls direct commands…" Trowa passed out, leaving him vulnerable to the enemy.

***

The suspense! The thrill!!! I hoped you liked it! R&R! ^^ Reviews please! Ja ne!

Forever alone . . .

Forever unaided . . .

-Solo


	4. Part 4

Title: Iria's Nightmare

Disclaimers: I don't own, so don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well-damn whether you like it or not.

Song: 'Go With the Flow' by Queens of te Stone Age

*******

**Part 4**

Iria was driving home from the drug store and coming up to pass the base when a Leo walked into the middle of the road. Iria stopped dead in her tracks, terrified. "Put your hands in the air and get out of the car." 

The voice from the Leo was harsh and serious. A few minutes later a military truck drove up and the OZ soldiers forced Iria inside the truck. The commander started questioning Iria. "What were you doing?" "I was just coming back from the drug store." 

Tears started to form in Iria's eyes as her vision grew blurry. "I didn't do anything wrong! I just went to the drug store to buy some last minute things that I forgot to buy before I moved here." The commander looked Iria in the eye. "Do you know anything about the Gundam pilots?" 

Iria looked at the commander in shock. "The Gundam Pilots?" she repeated.

The commander let out a small grin. "Yes, the Gundam pilots. Do anything about them?"

Iria fell silent and stared at the empty air space in front of her. The commander allowed his grin to slide all the way across his face. "Boys, take her to the cells. Stick her in the same cell as the Gundam pilot we found.

Iria gasped. "You seem shocked." said the commander. "I believe it is the Gundam pilot known as 03." Iria's eyes went wide. "Is he one of your friends?" The commander pressed on. Iria eyes narrowed. 

She knew OZ was against the Gundams and the United Earth's Sphere Alliance. They were also against her family, the Winner family. To be more specific, her father, who owned a number of the colony's resource satellites. He supported the colony's wish for true peace. He was the only thing that was between OZ taking over the colonies. If they found out who she was, they use her against her father. Iria swore to herself that she wouldn't say a word.

***

Trowa awoke in a cell.  The first thing he noticed was that he was on the floor. He attempted to get up, but decided not to since it hurt like hell. He tried to lift his head but that almost caused him to blackout.  So he just lied there trying to gather all that he could remember that happened before. 

He remembered fighting against the mobile dolls and then he blacked out. He grew a little agitated with himself seeing that that didn't help. 

He started to experiment with his muscles. After about five minutes, he found that everything hurt besides his right arm and neck. His head hurt the most.

When he finally gathered enough strength to move, he sat himself up against the cold, steal, cell walls. He shivered slightly as the cold metal touched his skin.

***

About two hours later, the cell doors opened. Trowa slowly lifted his head, but had to face back down because the light from the outside began to blind his eyes. He heard voices but can hardly make them out. Then the Commander came into the cell.

Trowa lifted his head since his eyes had adjusted to the light. He looked up at the commander. He looked to be in his late 30's if not older. He had dark, Hazel hair and looked very stern. 

"Bring her in!" the commander yelled to the guards behind.

/ /Her? / / Trowa thought to himself. Suddenly, his silent question was answered. It was Iria. The guards brought her in. 

/ /Iria?! / / Trowa said to himself / /What is she doing here?! / /

"Let me go!!!" Iria screamed. 

The commander smirked. "Do you know this pilot?" he asks.

Iria looks towards where the commander is referring to. She saw Trowa in the far corner of the cell. She gasped. / /oh god, he's hurt… / / 

"So, do you two know each other?" the commander asked. No reply. An evil grin slid across his face. "I'll leave you two alone for a while to see if you do remember each other." He walked out of the cell.

Iria just stands there and stares at Trowa. Trowa glared at her. "What the hell are you doing you here?" Trowa said cold and sternly, no emotion showing at all through his eyes. Iria backed away. "I um…" she said.

"Forget it" Trowa said as he scooted to a corner of the cell. Iria took her own corner and just sat there. 

*1 hour later*

Iria sat still awake in her corner when Trowa awoke. He groaned at the pain in his head. She looked up and watched silently as she checked Trowa's status with her observant medical eyes. She noted how he had a slight concussion and was showing signs of coming down with a fever. This wasn't good. During the hour, Trowa's breathing had sped up to short gasps. His fever was taking a toll on his breathing. His head still hurt like hell to make manners worse.

Just then, the commander walked in again, this time, with two guards with him. He had a smug smile on his face as he approached his two prisoners. "So, you're Iria Winner. Part of the famous and wealthy Winner family who owns many Colony Resource Satellites. What a catch we have." Then he turned to his other catch, "Unfortunately, we haven't found anything on you. If you tell us who you are and answer a few questions, then you will die quick, but if you refuse, we'll force it out of you and you will die a long painful death. So what will it be?" he smirked evilly.

Trowa looked at the commander with harsh cold eyes that made the commander step back a bit. Only two syllables . . .two words escaped his lips . . . "Try me . . ." 

The commander smirked and snapped his fingers. The two guards grinned and moved forward to the Heavyarms pilot, cracking the knuckles the entire way.

*******  
  


Sorry, that was short wasn't it? ^^(). Gomen, for the cliffhanger too. So, what will happen to poor unibang boy?! : : cries: : You'll find out on the next episode of Iria's Nightmare! Ja ne! O_o : :feels like Mr. Moviephone: :

Forever alone . . .

Forever unaided . . .

-Solo


	5. Part 5

Title: Iria's Nightmare

Disclaimers: I don't own, don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well-damn whether you like it or not.

Song: 'Go With the Flow' by Queens of te Stone Age

****

Heero sat at his laptop typing away. It had been about six hours since he had started his typing and Duo was beginning to get worried about him.

Duo walked up behind Heero and wrapped his arms around his shoulders breathing into his ear softly. "Hee-chan, you've been for about six hours on that thing, don't you think you've done enough for the night?"

Heero scowled for a moment before he saw Duo's expression through the reflection off of the laptop. His koi was really concerned. Heero let his scowl fall. "Hai, I guess you're right. We can't really do anything until we figure out which base they're at." He leaned back into the arms rapped around him absentmindedly.  
    
    Duo nodded his approval and moved his body around without unlacing his arms around Heero, to sit on his lap.  "You've done so much as it is already. Trowa is a big boy; he can take care just as well as we can. That's how we were trained after all. . . but I am worried about him. . ." He said lightly gazing into the Prussian blue eyes in front of him.  Heero smiled slightly at the peaceful moment. It reminded him of time they argued on how they didn't have a song like most couples. When they found it, they were kind of surprised.  Heero began to sing softly and slowly as he remembered the words perfect. "_kotoba__ yori wakariaeru, manazashi ga soko ni areba"_
    
    Duo smiled slightly at the all to familiar song and began to softly sing the next verse, _"hito wa minna,  ikite-yukeru..._
    
    _mayowazu__ ni jiyuu ni"_
    
    Heero got up carrying Duo around his waist with him. Duo's legs automatically wrapped around Heero's waist as if they were molded on his koi and felt Heero start to sway.
    
    _"ayamachi wo koete, kidzuku hontou no yasashisa"_ Duo's legs slid from around his koi's waist until they softly hit the ground as the two began to slow dance to the unforgettable song.
    
    _"anata to  mitsuketa kara, ai to yoberu tsuyosa wo..."_ The two began to sing together as they swayed never breaking the rhythm.
    
    _"I believe your love, furue nagara, kuchidzuke ni kasaneta negai, ("anata" ga ite... "watashi" ga iru...), wasurenaide itsumo..."_ Heero felt some of Duo's weight on him and looked on his shoulder to see a pair drooping violet eyes slowly closing with sleep. He made his way over to the bed, never breaking step. 
    
    _"I believe your dream, tsunoru omoi..., itoshisa wo inori ni kaete, kono kodou wo    tsutaetai yo, atsuku hageshiku..."_

Heero deposited his love onto the bed and saw that he was already sleep. He climbed into bed behind his koi and pulled the covers over them both. He leaned over and gave Duo a kiss before sleep filled his vision.
    
    _"__so__ far away. . ."_
    
    * * *
    
    Last Impression! I love this song! I'm sorry the chapter is so short. I'm trying to think of a really good action, but I wanted to add a little romance in this as well. I just wanted to say thank you to:


End file.
